Copperdusk
with her darling Hiddenshade, of course <3 ' '''Copperdusk '''is a dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Description Appearance Copperdusk's fur is thick, yet short at the same time. Her pelt is a dark shade of ginger, which in the sun is shown to be rather sleek, and shiny. Copperdusk's pelt is usually clean, but occasionally there is the occasion twig stuck in a place where Copperdusk herself hasn't realized it yet. Her eyes are large, and are a medium-blue colour - darker than the sky, and are rather round. Her nose and pawpads are both pink, and her pawpads have grown hard due to some hard terrain that turns up in FlameClan territory. Copperdusk has normal-sized, slim legs, and a fluffy tail that is longer than most others cats. Her triangular ears are small, and undamaged from fighting. For a cat, Copperdusk is a normal size, but as she is slightly skinnier than the average cat, she can slip into some nooks that other cats can't. Her long claws are often sharp, and one claw on her front-right paw is slightly shorter than the others, the tip having been chipped off in battle. Character to be rewritten Copperdusk is intelligent, but short-tempered. She is slightly awkward socially, and likes her own company, however she does want a mate some day. Copperdusk isn't the type to take risks, but she - if she is forced - will do so if she has to. Skills Although Copperdusk isn't the biggest fan of it, she is a lethal fighter. Having killed two DarkClan cats in two separate battles, it proves that she has skill in the area of fighting. However, Copperdusk won't jump to terms of fighting quickly - she would rather make peace instead. Copperdusk is an average hunter, but can adjust to an unusual environment when it comes to hunting quicker than most cats. Her eyes and ears are strong senses for her, but her sense of smell isn't the strongest - this is why she's also not the best tracker in FlameClan, and never will be. Life History Copperdusk was born a loner, going by the name of Copper. Her parents were Mercury and Caesar, and her three littermates were Titan, Goldie, and Sylvie. Having a father as a Clan cat, Mercury told her kits the stories that her mother, Song, had told her about her father. Two of the kits - Titan and Goldie - were neutral in what they thought. Copper was intrigued by them, while the fourth kit - Sylvie - immediately despised them. Convincing Goldie to come and join her, Sylvie started to tease Copper. Copper disliked her sister from then on, and it was the start of a long rivalry. At six moons old, Copper had bore enough of Sylvie's teasing, and she fled. She was a loner roaming around away from her parents and her family. After finding a FlameClan apprentice at the border, Copper didn't hesitate no longer, and she was accepted into FlameClan. Copper got an apprentice name, Copperpaw, and her mentor was assigned as being Flightheart, who happened to be the niece of Mercury's father, unbeknownst to Copperpaw. Her apprenticeship was as normal as any other FlameClan cat's, until a battle with DarkClan killed her mentor, as she saved Copperpaw from a killing blow. On her dying breath, Flightheart revealed to Copperpaw that she knew that she was Mercury's daughter, and then she died. Copperpaw then became a Clan warrior, then going by the name of Copperdusk. She didn't wish to go back to her old life - still fearing Sylvie, and what she would say if she found out. However, away from Copperdusk's knowledge, Sylvie had joined every FlameClan cat's biggest rivals - DarkClan. Moons passed, and Copperdusk got her own apprentice, Scarletpaw, not long before she found out the truth. She saw her brother again, and then a few days after, Sylvie intruded onto FlameClan territory, and tried to attack Copperdusk. Without the help of Titan, Copperdusk would've been killed. Copperdusk found her fear and was determined to conquer it. Two moons later, that chance came. Sylvie came into FlameClan territory again, and the two sisters fought to the death. In the end, Copperdusk conquered her sister, killing her. Now, she is happy that her sister has gone, and she feels a lot safer. At the moment, life is going well for Copperdusk. As she continues to mentor her apprentice, her love life is becoming a larger part, as she falls for Hiddenshade, the FlameClan deputy. Copperdusk's biggest fear may be over for now, but there are more things she'll have to face in the future - and when they come, she'll be ready for them. Currently, Copperdusk continues to reside in FlameClan. Roleplay to be rewritten Copperdusk is first seen walking around FlameClan territory, when she smells blood, and Twoleg. Looking to her side, she sees Flamestar and Mapleshine confronting a Twoleg - Mapleshine's former owners. Copperdusk stands in shock, even when Flamestar and Mapleshine are long gone, and then she slowly makes her way back to the camp. She, with the rest of FlameClan evacuates their territory, and heads for the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes to stay. Here, Copperdusk is showing being nervous, having never seen a Tribe cat before, let alone staying with them. When Crow says a sharp rebuke about the FlameClan cats staying with his Tribe, and would prefer if they stayed with the Tribe Of Falling Stars, Copperdusk is offended. However, when Hiddenshade mentions that Crow should come with them, saying that Eagle would take him in, he stalks away furiously. Copperdusk is confused why Crow reacted in this way, and Hiddenshade explains why to her. As Hiddenshade leaves Copperdusk to go hunting, she feels lonely, Hiddenshade notices, and asks Copperdusk if she'd like to go with him. She accepts his offer. Hiddenshade hunts first, catching a shrew. He then asks Copperdusk if she wants to hunt. She hesitates, and then nods, tasting the air. As she detects a mouse, she creeps up, and manages to catch it. When she is done with this, Copperdusk takes the mouse over to Hiddenshade, so it can be placed with his shrew. After this, Copperdusk and Hiddenshade head back to camp. At camp, Rain asks Crow to lead a hunting patrol. When Crow replies bitterly, Copperdusk narrows her eyes. Crow then asks the cats if anyone wants to hunt with him, and when Copperdusk replies that she's just been hunting, he gets even more angry and says if no cat will go with him, he won't go. When it's announced that Mapleshine has been captured by Twolegs, Copperdusk is shocked, but she doesn't want to take the risk to save her, as she doesn't want to become a kittypet herself. Later, as the talks go on, Copperdusk gets bored, so she starts to groom herself. Copperdusk is seen pacing around the Tribe camp. Later on, she is seen purring at Scarletkit and Bloodkit's antics in the Tribe camp, and she thinks that she wants her own kits some day, but she doesn't want them to have the same fate as she did when she was younger. When Hiddenshade comes back to camp and faints, Copperdusk is shocked, and starts to panic, frantically pacing in circles. When Flamestar calls to get cobwebs, however, Copperdusk quickly finds some, and brings them to Frostleaf. She also gets some out of the Healer's den. As Hiddenshade wakes up, an finds out that the patrol has been attacked by dogs, Copperdusk is the cat that announces it to the Clan. After this, Copperdusk is seen sitting outside the Soldier's den, and when Stormkit is seen handing out fresh-kill, Copperdusk purrs affectionately. Later, she is seen pricking her ears, and scowling as Crow heads back out of the Tribe's camp. When Birchtail is seen, near-death, Copperdusk wonders if the FlameClan deputy is going to die. At the same time, Jaywhisker approaches the group, and says hi. Copperdusk replies to him, and then turns her gaze back on Birchtail. Eventually, when FlameClan returns to their usual camp, Copperdusk gains an apprentice, Scarletpaw. ''More Coming Soon Fanfiction Appearances Dusks of Copper In Dusks of Copper, Copperdusk is the cat who narrates the large majority of the story, the exception of this being the prologue and the epilogue. Her first mention is in the preface - unnamed, yet narrating. She tells the reader that she knows that they think that she's not FlameClan born. This rumor Copperdusk confirms, and then she proceeds to explain about her life, as she saw it at the age of fifteen moons old (which is about the time when FlameClan relocated to the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes for a while, about the time when she first appeared in the roleplay). She says that she had Clan blood from her mother's father - Thornleaf, although he too is unnamed at this point. She then adds although she always had an interest in FlameClan, she couldn't turn to it alone. She then blames Sylvie - unnamed also - at this, saying that she didn't get what she believed - before adding that after something was revealed to her, she fears her with her life. Following this, she takes the reader into the story, before the time goes back to fifteen moons before Copperdusk's talk, to the night of her and her sibling's birth. More Shadows of Ash In Shadows of Ash, Copperdusk has a minor part, when she is a young loner before joining FlameClan. More Fury of Silver Copperdusk is one of the main characters in Fury of Silver, but she does not narrate the story - that job is done by her sister, Sylvie. More Poem Appearances Fear to Fury Coming Soon Pedigree Mate: Hiddenshade - Living Sons: Cypressshade - Living Wasppaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Raptortalon - Living Jaystep - Living Daughters: Maplestripe - Living Orchidbloom - Living Grandsons: Buzzardkit - Living Coalkit - Living Mother: Mercury - Status Unknown Father: Caesar - Status Unknown Sisters: Sylvie - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Goldie - Status Unknown Brother: Titan - Living Grandmother: Song - Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandfather: Thornleaf - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: Dapplesong - Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Great-Grandfather: Bushflight - Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Aunt: Dapple - Status Unknown Uncle: Breeze - Status Unknown Great-Uncle: Ravenfeather - Status Unknown Nephews: Thorny - Living Dusk - Deceased, Residence Unknown Niece: Leaf - Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Niece: Flashdusk - Living Great-Nieces/Nephews: Two unnamed stillborns - Deceased, Residence Unknown Cousin: Blitzen - Deceased, Residence Unknown Relationships to be expanded Family Sylvie From the first talk about the Clans, Sylvie and Copper became sworn enemies, and after four moons of suffering, this was what made Copper jump to the Clans. Stripping off her new name, and becoming Copperpaw was a relief to the young she-cat: her fear for Sylvie had been increasingly strong in her youth, but now it had subsided a bit due to the fact that Copper knew that she - at least - had a small form of protection that would help her, even if it was a little bit. The two cats didn't meet again until Copperdusk was a warrior, and Sylvie had since joined DarkClan, and worned her way up to the rank of a Spike. The two cats started spitting insults in FlameClan territory, only saved by Titan's neck. The fire that Sylvie had inflicted on Copperdusk had returned, stronger than ever, and Copperdusk became more fearful: even though she had a small ray of hope that she could beat her sister once and for all. It was Copperdusk that killed Sylvie in the end, and that was what released Copperdusk of all her pain. Now, she feels so much freer that Sylvie - her biggest fear in her youth - is dead and gone, and she can breathe freely for the first time in many moons. Titan In kithood, Titan and the then-Copper weren't that close as what they wanted to be. It didn't help that half the time, Sylvie and Goldie were on the pursuit of Copper, about her liking to the Clan cats, which had stuck the first time Mercury told her kits about then. Copper knew that Titan wasn't for Sylvie and Goldie's behavior, but he never acted like he was for Copper, either - but she was grateful even for that. However, when Copper joined FlameClan, and left her family behind, she thought about most of her family often, usually with modesty. Titan was one of the cats that always made Copper smile. The two cats did not meet again until they were full-grown - Copper now a fully-fledged warrior by the name of Copperdusk, and Titan was still a cat outside of any group, and he was also about to become a father. They united briefly, and then Titan left again. They met up once more, soon after that incident, but that was the last time Copperdusk has seen Titan to this day. Occasionally, she wonders about his kits, as she knew he was becoming a father. But at the moment, she is still in doubt, as she wonders what has happened to her brother now. She cares for him deeply, but she never sees him often enough nowadays for him to be a huge impact on her life. Goldie Love Interests Hiddenshade Coming Soon Notable Jaywhisker Copperdusk has known Jaywhisker since she first joined FlameClan, and she had always gotten on okay with the gray tom. However, early in the two cats' warriorship, when Jaywhisker started to get a very noticeable crush on Copperdusk, the dark ginger tabby got annoyed with him, and was annoyed with him, especially when she realized that she liked Hiddenshade instead. Since then, Copperdusk has decided to drift away from the tom a bit - but whenever they do get the occasional chance to talk, they will still talk longer than they want to - or have time for. Trivia *Copperdusk was first used on a RP site by Bramble. Although she quickly lost interest, Bramble still remembered her, and gave her a second chance here. <3 *Copperdusk's name was chosen because at the time, there was only one cat in Warriors with the prefix Copper-, and one with the suffix -dusk. Bramble thought it was unique, so she combined the two. *The names of Copperdusk and her (close) family (as in her parents and siblings) are all based off an element of the Perodic Table. For Copperdusk, this is copper. *Copperdusk's nephew, Dusk, was named after her. **Copperkit, the daughter of Griffinflight and Tourmaline, was also named after Copperdusk. Images Life Image Chararts File:Copperdusk123.png|Warrior - Made by the lovely Darkstripe <3 Other Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Brams Category:She-cat Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Pages with Charart Category:Dusks of Copper Characters Category:Shadows of Ash Characters Category:Mentor Category:Fear to Fury Characters Category:Former Loner Category:Fury of Silver Characters Category:Deputy Category:Queen